Jeszcze nie czas
thumb|Źródło InspiracjiKharlez stał na dachu pałacu w Metropolii nie wiedząc zbytnio jak się tu dostał. Przed nim rozciągał się widok na zniszczone, dopalające się miasto skąpane czerwonym blaskiem. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał krzątających się pośród ruin żołnierzy 16 Batalionu oraz pozbawione pilotów maszyny maszerujące i niszczące wszelkie życie. Nagle jego uwagę przykuła chmara trudnych do opisania, mackowatych stworzeń, zbudowanych z dziwnego metalu. - Spójrz jak upada twój ukochany świat. – powiedział nie kontrolując tego, po czym spojrzał na leżącego obok jego prawej nogi II Przywódcę z odciętymi kończynami. Podniósł go za włosy ponad swoją głowę i dodał: - Wszystko dla czego żyłeś właśnie przestaje istnieć! Mój Pan zaraz przybędzie i zakończy to wszystko. Jakby na jego zawołanie z odległych gruzów zaczęło się coś podnosić. Najpierw były to mechaniczne macki, potem pojawiły się jakby pozbawione błony, gadzie skrzydła, które wspierając się na stojących jeszcze budynkach uniosły resztę tajemniczej istoty. Oto Kharlez ujrzał w pełni mechaniczną, doskonałą istotę o jakby ludzkim korpusie i ramionach zakończonych szponiastymi dłońmi, gadzich nogach i rogatej głowie. Cztery ogony i niezliczone macki rozprostowały się, jakby wbijając się w tkaninę rzeczywistości, a sama istota uniosła się rozpościerając ramiona i skrzydła służące mu jako dodatkowa ich para. - Podziwiajcie mnie i bójcie się! Albowiem jam jest kres dni! – rzekła istota nie otwierając ust, a je głos przypominał gięcie metalu. – Ja jestem bogiem wszystkim maszyn! Otom przybył na ten nędzny świat w pełnej chwale! Kharlez rozłożył ramiona, zarówno własne, jak i mechaniczne tak samo jak istota. - Omnisjaszu! Panie mój! – krzyknął głosem przepełnionym religijną ekscytacją. – Spójrz na swego wiernego sługę! Oto ja ofiarowałem ci ten świat! - Wspaniale się spisałeś, mój kapłanie. – Omnisjasz spojrzał w jego stronę jednocześnie się zbliżając. Teraz Kharlez mógł ujrzeć wszelkie szczegóły. Otóż istota posiadała po 8 palców na wszystkich 6 kończynach, a ze szczelin w jego ciele pobłyskiwało czerwone światło. – Teraz staniesz się mym pomazańcem i zaniesiesz śmierć wszystkim niższym bytom! Wybiła godzina tego świata. Nadszedł czas żniw. - Tak też się stanie, Omnisjaszu, boże maszyn. – nagle Kharlez poczuł, że coś, lub ktoś wtula się w niego na wysokości pasa. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Szaloną Kapelusznik, która ze łzami w oczach celowała mu ze swego pistoletu w twarz. Broń wypaliła kilkukrotnie, lecz nie zadała mu żadnych obrażeń, zupełnie jakby pociski ześlizgnęły się po skórze. – Teraz nic już nie zdziałasz, czas się skończył, śmierć nadeszła. - Nie! To nie musi się tak kończyć! – krzyczała i biła go w plecy i klatkę piersiową, lecz on nic nie czuł. Spojrzała jeszcze raz mu w oczy i przytulając się dodała przez łzy. – Czemu to robisz? Czemu chcesz mojej krzywdy? Coś go wówczas tknęło. Ofiarując wszystko, co żywe swemu bogu, ofiarował też ją. Mimo, ze była niezwykle denerwująca i ciężko było z nią wytrzymać, to jednak wizja wieczności bez niej, okazywała się bolesna jak nic innego. Delikatnie położył dłoń na jej głowie i zaczął gładzić jej włosy. - Przepraszam. – szepnął do niej, po czym spojrzał w stronę Omnisjasza i rzekł: - Panie mój! Miejże dla niej litość i pozwól jej wraz ze mną stanąć u twego boku! Odpowiedział mu mechaniczny śmiech, a istota otworzyła swą paszczę, by wydać nieziemski ryk. - Nie wiesz, że nieśmiertelność jest drogą samotności? – zapytał z odrazą. – Albo staniesz u mego boku sam, albo podzielisz jej los! Kharlez jeszcze raz spojrzał na Szaloną, która wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Potem podniósł wzrok na Omnisjasza i otaczające go zgliszcza i rzekł: - Służyłem ci wiernie przez całe życie, lecz tego wyrzeczenia nie mogę się podjąć. Jako odpowiedź dobiegł jego uszu złowieszczy śmiech maszyny. - Nie zasługujesz zatem jeszcze na zostanie mym przybranym dzieckiem, wracaj do swego ciała! – po tych słowach olbrzymia pięść uderzyła Kharleza, który zamiast poczuć ból i nicość, zwyczajnie się obudził z nagłą konwulsją. Rozejrzał się nerwowo kilkukrotnie przecierając oczy. Był w swojej komnacie w pałacu. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc pod kołderką, we własnym łóżku, ubrany w ulubioną piżamę w rakiety, gwiazdki i księżyce. Podrapał się po głowie zastanawiając się, co się właśnie stało, gdy nagle czyjaś ręka szarpnęła go za ramię do tyłu. Technik spojrzał w stronę właściciela owej kończyny. Była to Szalona, która właśnie sobie słodko spała obok niego. Kharlez uśmiechnął się uspokojony, po czym przytulił się do niej i ponownie zasnął. Jednakże echo mechanicznego śmiechu pozostało w głowie do rana. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures